dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mister Miracle
Write the text of your article here! Shilo Norman was the ward of Thaddeus Brown, the first Mister Miracle and is the Mister Miracle of Grant Morrison's, Seven Soldiers series. Origin Shilo was abandoned by his mother in Metropolis's Suicide Slum. He eventually met Thaddeus Brown, the first Mr. Miracle and worked as his assistant. After Brown was murdered, he worked with his protege, Scott Free. He would later work as an inventor. New Gods Shilo Norman is a super-star escape artist known to the world as Mister Miracle. As his fame grew, he took to more difficult and spectacular stunts. One sees him suspended over the event horizon of a miniature black hole, into which he is dropped in order to escape gravity before he is crushed! He fails and disappears inside the black hole. There he meets Metron, who tells him that they are both from New Genesis. Metron tells him of a war in Heaven and that the wrong side won. Back in the normal world, at an after show party at his house, Shilo discusses his experience with his friend, ZZ. ZZ takes him to a club, where he meets the several of the Female Furies and Granny in disguise. Sensing their true nature, Shilo runs from the club. After discussing the event with his psychiatrist, Shilo leaves his office and bumps into an old man in a wheelchair he believes to be Metron. Almost immediately he is attacked by the Black Racer, disguised as a drive-by killer. With Motherboxxx's help, he manages to escape through the sewer. He sees the man in the wheelchair again as he resurfaces. Shilo tries to demand answers, but is interrupted by a disguised Orion who wants to know why he is trying to steal his wheelchair. Orion is about to take Metron home when Shilo tells him he is part of it all and he has Motherboxxx. Orion agrees to take him to see the others at a junkyard. There they are attacked by Darkseid and Scott is forced to flee. He recounts these experiences to his psychiatrist, Doctor Dezard, who has been using Dark Side therapy and the Anti-Life Equation on his patients. Soon after, another escape artist arrives on the scene named Baron Bedlam. The Baron even manages to perform an escape Shilo was planning. He discusses it with ZZ who is seeing Lashina. When he meets with Bedlam, he discovers that his girlfriend, Jonelle and ZZ have been made into Platic People by Granny. He attacks the Baron, who shatters, proving what Shilo had suspected, that the Baron is not a real person. There are in fact several copies of him. Dezard and Dark Side enter the room and expose Shilo to the Anti-Life Equation who runs into the street trying to make sense of the pointlessness of life. As he stumbles, he sees Metron again, who tells him that there is also a Life Equation. Regaining his composure, Shilo goes to confront Dark Side again. This time, Dark Side uses his Omega Sanction, beating Shilo and leaving him crippled in a wheelchair, living a series of false lives without his mother box to guide him. Each new life is more hopeless than the last. There is hope however, the mother box's spirit escaped into Shilo's soul to help free him from the life trap and use the Omega Sanction to escape back into the black hole. There he meets Metron again, who congratulates him on surviving his initiation into life as a New God. He then leaves the black hole again, one week after his first escape from it. He then goes to confront Dark Side at his club again, this time armed with god-sight. He discovers that the Sheeda have given Dark Side Aurakles the first superhero of Earth, in exchange for Dark Side letting them harrow North America. He trades places with him and Dark Side promptly shoots Shilo in the head. However, at the end of Seven Soldiers, we see Shilo's god-hands reaching out of his grave. Final Crisis Norman was later seen enlisting Sonny Sumo to help him fight Darkseid. Sony Sumo agrees, but on their way to the airport they are attacked by the forces of Darkseid. They escape with the help from Super Young Team. One month into Darkseid's reign over Earth, Shilo Norman, along with Sony Sumo and the Super young team, suddenly appears within a besieged Checkmate castle in Switzerland. He proclaims that he can save everyone, but is shot by a checkmate soldier in the confusion. The evil gods sense this and take it as a sign of freedom's demise. Shilo Norman survives, however, as he was wearing his bullet-proof west. From there he is able to evacuate all the people trapped in the castle by opening a boom tube to Earth-51. There, the heroes who escaped with him find the Ultima Thule, a ship left by Monitor Zillo Valla. With it, they are able to gather the Supermen from all over the multiverse, and bring the gathered army back to New Earth just in time to join the fight against Mandrakk the Dark Monitor.After this period Shilo Norman curing stayed away until you are ready for new adventures. Eventually he joined the Justice League America in place of Scott Free as Mr. Miracle